Corruption
by KirbyLuigi
Summary: As Pit was gone for a whole month, Palutena told Dark Pit to go find him. He agreed and searched for him, only to find out that Pit had a whole different side. He is jealous that the majority of the popularity goes to his twin instead of him, and is following the command Palutena said about Dark Pit's presence. He has only that one duty to follow, but will it be easy?
1. Chapter 1: Corrupt

**A/N: Okay... Since my story "The Solo Angel" is still in the process of writing, I want to move to a bit of a one or two shot fanfic just cause... why not? Well anyway... I just want to tell you that Pit... gets dark... and no. Its not Dark Pit. So, there's that! Plus, How many of you guys got Flipnote Studio 3D? Its amazing, but enough of that! Lets get to the real story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kid Icarus. That goes to Nintendo!**

* * *

Pit wasn't always this... late..

I mean, not that Dark Pit would know. He just found out that something seemed... off about the whole thing he was thinking about...

It would mean that Pit hasn't been home for a while now.

What would that lead? Pit said that he needed to cool off and leave Skyworld for a few days, just cause he had a few days off... Oh, but it was more than just a 'few days'

Its been an entire month since Pit hasn't come back.

He should have, because Pit was wearing his laurels... couldn't he, you know, call Palutena to extract him? Maybe he just took him off like it was nobody's business... Dark Pit smirked at that thought, Pit would _never_ do that! He wouldn't even last a whole minute without it... or so he thought.

As he was thinking, Someone came through the door behind him. Dark Pit turned around to see a green-haired, worried goddess.

"Pittoo, Its been a month since Pit hasn't come home. Where could he be? There's gotta be a way to find him!" she said in distress.

"Okay first, don't call me that..." he murmured, "and second, couldn't you just... I dunno... bring him back here with your extraction, or something like that?"

Palutena sighed, "I wish I could, but I can't sense him... He must not be wearing his laurels..."

"Well you can't..." he said, "but maybe I can..."

"You could do that?"

"Well, duh! Pit and I are connected: two sides of the same coin. I can follow his connection, and as it gets stronger, I have a feeling he's there...""

"If that's the case, Pittoo..." Palutena said, "Then I think you should go and find him and bring him back to me..."

"Oh, believe me... I will..." he said, confidently. With said, he stood up and went out the door without hearing Palutena saying something to herself.

"Please be alive, Pit" she whispered, "Lets hope you're okay..."

* * *

Three centurions came down from Skyworld to drop the dark angel off. Once that was over, Dark Pit checked his connection. It was faint, which would mean that Pit was far away. Who knew that light angel can travel through great distances like this. He wasn't this independent, he relied on his goddess every day, but this... made Dark Pit wonder if Pit changed his... persona...

He was thinking about back in Skyworld, when Pit was there. On a certain day, he was having a little chat with him, Pit's response was always an 'I don't want to talk about it' or a one word answer like a 'yeah' or 'uh-huh' Pit wasn't always like this before. If Dark Pit remembered him correctly, He was an annoying, cheerful, always a puppet to a goddess. Now, Dark Pit thought that something might have bothered Pit or something, like his inability to fly or maybe... about Palutena... Who knows what that light angel thought about in his head.

As that day continued, Pit's personality was not the Pit that Dark Pit remembered. He was always silent, and pushes everyone away for some unknown reason. Whenever Dark Pit or Palutena wanted to speak with him, he just... stares... like he doesn't care about anything. Now, when he said that wanted to cool off for a while since he had days off of being captain, he wasn't home for a month.

As Dark Pit thought further, he snapped back to reality. His connection as he was walking led him to a... cave? Why would Pit be in there anyway? Who knows... If the light angel is there, he's there.

The dark angel went in. Halfway through the cave a saw a spark of light that shimmered throughout the darkness. Could Pit be there? He moved closer to it until...

"Not... Another... Step..."

Dark Pit stopped. He recognized that voice. As he was about to protest further, the figure showed up. It appears that he doesn't have his laurel crown on him. Along with that, he raised his bow.

"How did you find me?" he asked, getting into his attack position.

"Pit!" Dark Pit called out, "What are you doing here? You're supposed back in Skyworld weeks ago!"

Pit didn't answer the question. Instead he lowered his bow, He glared at him, giving the angry look.

"Did you really think I would come back, while almost all of the popularity goes to you more than me?"

"What?" Dark Pit stopped at that sentence. Almost all of the popularity goes to him more than Pit? Like any dark character, they always had more popularity than the originals and they didn't care, but Pit... acted like it was annoying for some reason.

"Pit... You have to come home... We're brothers, right?" He tried to reason with his twin, "Wouldn't a little help make you feel happy, Pit?"

Pit still gave that glare, "Happy?" he asked, his voice getting dark. Just as he was about to continue, his color was changing... His hair was gray, his eyes were dull, wings gave out a shade of gray, and overall, everything around him was gray.

"I don't think so..."

"Pit?" Dark Pit asked, "Seriously, what is happening to you?"

"Why would you want to know?" he snapped, "Why don't you just get out of here and enjoy getting all the attention?"

"Pit I-"

"Fine... If its _that_ hard to get you out of here, then I guess I have to do this the hard way!" he raised his bow at him, "Lady Palutena said once that you're existence is unnatural and must be eliminated, and I will follow that command!" He fired arrows at him, but Dark Pit quickly dodged them and went outside of the cave. Pit followed. Raising an arrow at his twin once again.

"Pit stop!" Dark Pit called out, "I will not fight you, but if that's the way you feel, then I guess I have no choice!" he raised up his silver bow and got into the exact same position as Pit was.

The light angel smiled at him, "I knew you would say that!" he said, darkly, "Now lets see whose the original... and whose the fake!"

_I'll just have to take him down. _Dark Pit thought, _without killing him. and... see how this all turns out... _as Pit lunged at him to attack.

* * *

**Pit: Whoa...**

**Indeed, Pit... I never thought I would do this to you, but whatever! Besides, You're like that in my other story...**

**Pit: *sigh* Will I always be this dark?**

**You'll get back to your real self eventually. Anyway, what do you guys think? This'll probably be a two shot or something, so there you go! Reviews are appreciated and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Pit: Hey... Look at you being all confident! Last time, you were-**

**Don't. remind me. Pit.**

**Pit: Shutting up now...**


	2. Chapter 2: Fix

**Note: This might not be necessary, but this is not intended to be Dark Pit x Pit. If it's not, then I'll remove this note...**

* * *

Dark Pit blocked the attack using his bow. It had a huge success, but Pit made a move that Dark Pit didn't know he could. Just as he was doing a block, Pit side kicked him to get out of the way. The dark angel stood up instantly, and reluctantly ran to attack Pit. He hated to do this, but there was no other option, as Pit jumped in and fired more arrows him. As the fight continues on, Pit is constantly losing his own color. His eyes, hair, boots, tunic, and wings were getting darker as they could ever be, almost having a low voice.

Dark Pit looked at Pit's expressions as he fought. Pit's anger was flaring at him, destroying everything in his way, if there was anything to get to the boy. Sooner or later, Pit's anger will take over, all that burning lust and hate inside him. He didn't care about anything now; all concentrating on his twin.

After a few moments, Pit once again side kicked Dark Pit just when he was about to block. The dark angel lied on the floor, exhausted. No energy t push himself back up. Pit jumped in and pinned him down, unable to move. He let out an arrow, aiming at Dark Pit's head to finish him off. Dark Pit just stood there, eyeing o the arrow that would kill him. He'd never thought about dying... not at all. And Pit's the one that was about to let loose the arrow at any moment...

_Is this it? _ he thought, _Will I die now? Is this the end?_

_I never thought i'd die this way. My brother; my twin... would finish me off for good? I can't believe he would do this, and I also can't believe I didn't help him all this time... I had the chance, but I didn't do it... That's when I start to realize that... That's what he was feeling a few days ago..._

* * *

Pit was walking in a human town with his twin, showing him how great humans are. Dark Pit was stubborn, but with a little bit of annoyance from his twin, he did it. Not that he wanted to... He just wanted him to shut up... But after a while, he really did enjoy being around 'That First Town' with his twin. The sights were amazing, humans greeting the angels (mostly Pit) until they met some group of humans... And that was the day that changed everything...

"Hey its Pit!" one human called out, "C'mon! Lets go see him!"

They all ran to the two angels. Dark Pit stared at them, as they were chatting with Pit. He had an amazing amount of popularity thanks to the games he was from. He was being forgotten to being revived and gain some like to him. It must be hard to not be remembered, but he didn't think Pit would forget about anyone who liked him back in his other games... or so he thought.

After a monologue of Dark Pit's thoughts, the crowd turned their attention to him. The dark angel stared at them, with a not amused face. He waved to them as a silent 'hello'

"I see you have a friend, Pit... A friend that looks just like you..." Another human said, "Who is he?"

Pit smiled, "That is my twin; or brother even... His name is Pitto-"

"Dark Pit..." he interrupted, "My name is Dark Pit! Don't ever call me that nickname for the last time! I don't want any of those guys to follow that name!"

"Yeah..." Pit sweatdropped, "His name is Dark Pit..."

A human stepped forward and looked at the dark angel, examining every detail.

"So... is this 'Dark Pit' your clone or something? He looks like a demon to me..."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "I'm not a demon! I'm just a copy of Pit that fell out of a mirror that he broke. So basically, I can do anything he can, except I'm better at it!"

"Oh really? What are you better at doing?"

"Seriously, I can do a lot more things..." He took out his bow and shot an arrow. It zoomed and hit something and got stuck on a wall. The arrow disappeared, leaving a dead fly on the ground.

"Whoa... That precision..." Pit said, "Nice one, dude!"

"Tch... Can you do that, Pit?" the dark angel asked.

"Well... no... but-"

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" a human boy shouted, "What else can you do?"

"Well I can tell you that the square root of 1764 is 42... what else? I prove to not be thicker than this moron over here."

The group was whispering with excitement at what this angel can do. They didn't think this angel was sharper than his counterpart, and smart too. They were concentrating on him so much that they forgot all about Pit.

"C'mon guys!" A human called out, "Lets go be with Dark Pit!"

The crowd agreed and the small group ran to Dark Pit. They all ran over Pit, causing the him to fall to the ground. The light angel sat up at looked at the crowd that was surrounding his twin.

"So you really are better than Pit, right?" A woman asked. The dark angel didn't want to do this, but it was the truth in his opinion.

"Yep! That's the truth!" Dark Pit answered, seriously.

Pit was astonished at what he said. He couldn't believe he would say that to them. The group was carrying Dark Pit up, slowly walking away from the light angel.

"Wait!" he called out, "What about the... light angel that you... know and love?" The group didn't listen to him. They ran off to the other places of the town, leaving him behind. Pit fell to his knees, thinking of the thought of being forgotten again...

Night fell, and Dark Pit got extracted and sent to Skyworld. He looked around and saw Pit sitting at the edge of Skyworld. He approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Pit looked to the side and gave a soft 'hello' to him.

"How are you feeling. Pit?" Dark Pit asked, "How was you're day."

Pit gave a small smile, "I'm fine, Pittoo... Just happy that you have attention going around in that town now..."

"Yeah... Say, where were you anyway? I was with the humans so much, that I forgot about you..."

"I went back here. I told Lady Palutena to take me home because, I think you would... I dunno... have some space around the humans or something..."

Dark Pit nodded, "Makes sense... I had an awesome time with those guys!"

Pit stood up and walked towards the temple, "I have to be in bed... C'mon... you coming?"

"Nah..." Dark Pit answered, "I'll stay around here for a while... I'll catch up with you later..."

Pit still gave off that smile, not knowing that it wasn't his real smile, but a fake smile just enough to not know something was bothering him. He turned away and went inside Palutena's Temple.

As he shut the lights in his room, Dark Pit was wondering if Pit really was okay or not... He noticed that he gave out that smile when they were talking a few seconds ago. After a few thoughts, he shook it off and went inside the temple. Pit would never do a fake smile... or at least he thought he wouldn't.

Next day at 'That First Town' things started to change around here... Pit was walking around the town again with Dark Pit except... the humans were greeting Dark Pit more than him. And when they got to the small group of the same humans, Pit knew that this changed his life forever...

"Hey its Dark Pit!" The same human called out yesterday, "C'mon guys! He's back!"

The small group of humans ran over Pit once again and surrounded Dark Pit. They had the occasional chats until a comment that made Pit really upset.

"I mean, Pit is awesome and all, but with you around it makes this day even more amazing!" a human called out, sending a small gasp from Pit. The human turned to the light angel who was following him, "No offense Pit..."

Pit held back his tears as best as he could, trying to hide away his sadness from Dark Pit, "None taken... heh..." The human smiled and turned his attention back to the dark angel.

Pit stopped and continued to stare out the crowd. He looked down, feeling like he was ready to cry at any moment. He felt like he was really left out and forgotten like yesterday. Dark Pit looked at Pit as he was losing sight of him and realized that... something was bothering him. He wondered if Pit was okay, but decided that it was probably nothing. He looked away not knowing Pit walked away in the other direction with tears falling down his eyes.

When Dark Pit came back to Skyworld once again, Pit said nothing to him and stormed out into his room, locking the door. Dark Pit thought he was just... in a bad mood and thought he would be okay by tomorrow, but when the next day and the day after and so on... his mood became worse over time... He still didn't know why Pit was like that... until that one day...

* * *

Dark Pit now realized it... He didn't help Pit when he had the chance...

The thought of that made the angel ashamed... If he helped his brother, this wouldn't have ever happened... Now look what it gave him.

He kept staring at the arrow that was about to pierce his forehead at any moment. He sighed, and looked at Pit, giving off his words of realization...

"...Go ahead Pit..."

Pit stopped at what he said. "Huh?"

"I said go ahead..." He repeated. "I felt like I deserved it... If you don't want to then... stop this..."

Pit thought about what he said. After a few moments, he sighed and lowered the arrow and turned his back on him, not letting the dark angel see him in tears. Dark Pit was surprised. He thought Pit would finish him off, but this? made him want to tell Pit to explain himself. He sat up, and before he could say a word to the light angel, Pit cut him off...

"..." He looked to the side. "Why are you still here? Fuck off!"

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes. "I'm not leaving you... You have to come home... Palutena and I would probably talk about this! Come on... Can't you-" he cut to see Pit shivering and sniffing loudly. Dark Pit sighed and stood up. He approached him slowly. When he got close, Pit turned around and pushed him away.

"GO AWAY! GET OUT OUT OF HERE!" He gasped. "You don't need me... You're better off without a moron like me..."

The dark angel slowly stood up after that push. He looked up at Pit, and approached him again. This time Pit didn't push him away again. He put his hands on the light angel's shoulders. Pit looked up suddenly, gasping at him. Dark Pit sighed as he saw his tears.

"Pit, listen... It's not your fault... It's mine... I know how you feel but- Pit... The humans still think you're awesome... Just because those guys come to me and leave you out, doesn't mean they don't like you anymore... They know that..."

Pit looked down at his statement.

"Look... I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner. I didn't know that you felt left out when the humans came to me instead of you..." Dark Pit couldn't believe he's doing this, but he hugged his twin tightly. Pit bawled his eyes out at what he just did. "Whaddya say, Pit... Do you want to go home now?"

"Pittoo... I..."

The light angel sobbed into the dark angel's clothes. He kept on doing so until he slowly threw his arms around the angel, gasping loudly. After a few moments, Pit felt something that slowly came back to him. His medallion, tunic, and everything around his body started turning back to its original color. Dark Pit was relieved that Pit was back to the way he was. He nuzzled against the angel's chest and broke away his hug. He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure his light angel. Pit smiled back, and fully decided to go back home. Dark Pit looked up and called to the goddess of light. A beam of light showed upon the two angels, and took them up.

The two angels landed back on the temple. Pit was instantly was hugged by Palutena. Dark Pit knew she was so happy to see him again after a few days of his disappearance.

Then there was the humans to deal with... The next day at thetown, they once again ran past Pit and went over to the dark angel. Dark Pit stopped them and told them that they were forgetting something. The humans looked over to Pit and told him to join us. The light angel smiled and ran over to join the group. To this day, everyone in town seemed to like the angels... both of them...

* * *

**So there you go... Uh... I don't know if I can continue that other story, but don't worry! I'll get back to it eventually.**

**This fanfiction is complete! Now I can get my mind out of this... What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated, and I'll see you later!**

**KirbyL out!**


End file.
